Nissan 200SX (S14)
The Nissan 200SX Turbo (S14) is the European and Australasian branding equivalent to the Nissan Silvia K's (S14) from Japan. Production of the Nissan S14 started in 1993, and was discontinued in 1998. In 1996, the car received a facelift, with what is referred to as the Kouki trim, which included aggressive formed front lights, new tail lights, and a refreshed interior. Aero packages, like those fitted to the Silvia (S14), were not offered, though the Kouki trim was also available in Europe as the S14a. Today, the S14 is frequently used in drift motorsport, like any other Silvia generation starting from the S13. The car is a popular tuning model worldwide too, thanks to its engine which can generate a high power output, while being able to retain a long lifespan. ''Over Drivin' GTR'' The '96 Nissan Silvia K's Aero appears in Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GT-R, a localised Japan release of The Need for Speed for Sega Saturn. It is the only example of the car being featured in the ''Need for Speed'' series with a Silvia K's body. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Nissan 200SX appears in Need for Speed: Shift as an unlocked tier 1 car with a price tag of $20,000. The 200SX is featured with a 2.00 car rating and is capable of a Works upgrade. Compared to the Nissan 240SX (S13), the car performs better in any way for a slightly higher price. Similar to that car and the Nissan Silvia S15, which is also powered by a SR20DET turbo engine, the Nissan 200SX has an effective acceleration and controllable handling. Like the Nissan S13 and Nissan S15, it is a good performer for Drift. It may be slightly too underpowered for racing even with a Works upgrade though. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Nissan 200SX was made available in Need for Speed: World on December 30, 2011 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an E class car. The Nissan 200SX S14's handling performance is equal to the Nissan Silvia (S15)'s. It has a somewhat more powerful acceleration and nitrous boost. Like the Nissan Silvia, its standard top speed is limited at 123 mph (198 km/h). The 200SX is one of the most effective E class cars for racing and is a good performer in pursuits too. Its performance can be greatly improved and made competitive against vehicles from higher classes up to Class B as maximum. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Nissan 200SX appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road car with a price tag of $10,500. It is featured with a D 209 performance rating and 2.78 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Nissan 200SX appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 1 car. It is unlocked after the player has received a Bronze Medal in every Coastal Rush challenge. It is also featured as a tier 4 car known as the "NFS Edition" and a tier 5 car known as the "Powers Signature Edition". The car was also part of the Old Spice 'Smell Faster' Pack, which was available to North American players only, and was included as a tier 4 car known as the "Old Spice Signature Edition". Players can unlock the "NFS Edition" after beating fifteen Group Objectives. The "NFS Edition" has a power output of 457 bhp at 6,000 rpm. 0-60mph is possible in 4.5 seconds. Its top speed is 195 mph (314 km/h). The Tier 5 variant, "Powers Signature Edition", is obtainable as a rare bonus wheel reward. Its engine has a power output of 653 bhp at 6,000 rpm. It goes from 0 to 60 mph in 3.8 seconds. Players can reach a top speed of 217 mph (350 km/h). Any variant of the Nissan 200SX has a "challenging" handling rating. This is due to the fact that the car is slightly prone to oversteer in corners. However, the Nissan 200SX compensates for this trait with an quick acceleration and impressive top speed. The Nissan 200SX is best used in race tracks allowing the full use of its acceleration, although it is useful for every race in the game, as long as the player is capable of controlling the car. Gallery NPODGTR_NissanS14.jpg|''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GTR'' (Sega Saturn) NISSAN_200_SX_S14.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Nissan_200SX_S14_Green.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Green) NFSW_Nissan_200SX_S14_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Nissan_200SX_S14_Hashiriya_14.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Hashiriya 14) SHIFT2 Unleashed NISSAN 200SX S14 02.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksS14.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Team Need for Speed Nissan 240SX S14 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS - Team Need for Speed) NFSTRNissan200SXS14Standard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRNissan200SXS14OldSpice.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Old Spice) NFSTRNissan200SXS14NFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSTRNissan200SXS14Powers.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Powers) NFSE_Nissan_Silvia_S14.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Old Spice 'Smell Faster' Pack Cars